


[podfic] never gets old

by morph_reads



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anti-Sexwork Slurs, Anxiety Attacks, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove is a Model, Cybersex, Dumb boys being dumb boys, Exhibitionism, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marathon Sex, Miscommunication, Money Exchanged for Sex or Sexual Content, Not Real World Accurate, Panic Attacks, Paparazzi, Phone Sex, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Power Imbalance, Secret Identity, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Cam worker, Sex Work, Somnophilia, Steve Harrington is a Cam Boy, Texting, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, a touch of mistaken identity, just so much sex, secrecy, this is a feel good sex + fluff combo punch to the gut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morph_reads/pseuds/morph_reads
Summary: Falling in love with a cam boy named KingSteve isn't the smartest thing Billy Hargrove has ever done, nor is it the most healthy -- but the good choice is rarely ever the fun choice, and Billy is all about living life fast and loose.09:31:17 || written by brawls(brawlite) and ToAStranger
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[podfic] never gets old

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [never gets old](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546825) by [brawls (brawlite)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlite/pseuds/brawls), [ToAStranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger). 



[](https://ibb.co/MMYXQnj)

### Podfic Links:

**[Internet Archive:](https://archive.org/details/chap.-7-never-gets-old-brawls-toastranger) **

Audio file downloads can be accessed from the VBR MP3 download or through the APPLE LOSSLESS AUDIO download. You can also stream each chapter through the "preview" function on Internet Archive.

### Notes:

 ~~~~Thank you to brawls(brawlite) and ToAStranger for the blanket permission for transformative works!

I realize that my pacing and overall tone of the fic could have been better, I also tried my best to change my voice for billy and steve's voices. However, I think during chapter 4 or 5 it kinda fell off. Sorry about that. I hope it is still clear to understand. If not, I totally put all blame on myself. Other than that, I hope you enjoy! 

### Any input?

 ~~~~Feel free to leave me a comment here on Ao3 or on[Tumblr](https://morphpml.tumblr.com/)! I will try my best to respond to anything you leave me:)

have a great day x


End file.
